


You Tried.

by overdose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless attempts at Ermance drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we have no gender

"So, uh, Ermac..." began Erron. "Are you a dude?" 

"What do you mean?" Ermac replied innocently. 

"I mean, those ten thousand souls of yours." Those raccoon eyes scanned him. "Are they all male? Female?" 

"...We do not know. Does it matter whether we are male or female?" 

"I just wanna know if I'm gay or straight, y'know- I mean, uh, what do you see yourself as?"

"Gender is unimportant to us." 

"Okay.. so what the hell does that make me?!" Erron questioned himself. "What's in between your legs?" 

"What is that suppose to mean? We have nothing in between our legs. Why should we?"

"I give up." Erron smacked his forehead. 

(Reptile snickered.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Clue

"We will telepathically tear you into two pieces." Ermac growled. "Let go of us." 

"Not until you kiss me back." Erron replied. 

"Why are we playing this stupid game? We can also use our minds. You grabbing our arms isn't going to work, Erron." 

"Worth a shot," he let go of Ermac, who in return used his powers to lift Erron up. "H-hey!" 

"Payback." Ermac said, bringing Erron close to his lips. 

"Wow, you're actually kinky, aren'tcha? Sex in midair- Ah!" Erron fell on the floor. 

"That is enough out of you, Erron."


End file.
